irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Elkayjoel0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Globty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Invaderszar (Talk) 01:19, June 14, 2011 Umm... We already DO have those. Its just that I don't think that anyone has earned them yet. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 02:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Dear InvaderMEEN OK,so you do have them. Can you send me a link to one of those badges please? You can't see it unless you're an admin. Sorry. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 19:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Irkens! Welcome Irkens Talk about stuff on my talkpage and i will respond Ask me questons on my talkpage. I will Respond. So once again. Have fun posting on my talkpage. Globty 4.0 ideas ﻿Have any ideas for the Globty? Tell me and you will get rewarded. I need 6 ideas. P.S:Please tell me if you dont have a Globty when you post a idea. ...NO ideas. Why don't you discover a new one? Or fight against the forces of goo? ...or something. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 22:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? Globty 4.0 or Platnium badges? Globty 3.8 Idea! How bout it have 1000s of Games at a store. And looks like a piggy drawn by Jhonen Vasquez. And costs 250 moneyz 250 moneyz only for Navagators to the Massive. and I made the Globty one month ago. I will make one more game. But thats pointless to just make one game. that could take at least a day. So now I will NOT make 1000s of games because it takes time. plus i have other stuff to do. Also I like the way the Globty looks now,thank you Overall this is NOT a good idea and that I will not use it when its time to make Globty 3.8 Thank you.Elkayjoel0 14:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC)InvaderJoeli Please gimmie my pictures (Picture Request ifs its hurtful too you) Dear Invader Meen I would like a picture of me,Umbreon (my GIR unit) and Rimmie (my SIR unit) First off,me. Modify the Zim photo. I look just like Zim,but i have green eyes and a Black and White PAK. (indicateing a Control Brain experment) Then you have Umbreon. Modify the GIR picture. His eye color is goldish and put a rubber piggy in the backround (I suggjest in his hand) And finnaly Rimmie (This will be really easy. the only thing diffrent about him from other SIR units is that he has a mouth) Thats it. I will give you a Globty when your finished as a award. (If you dont have one, if you do ill give you all the games for the globty (for free,of course) Thats it. so please make those pictures please. Elkayjoel0 18:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC)This is Invader Joeli signing off. Challenge Accepted Alrighty, let me contact my sis then. (pulls out O-Mega-phone) HEY!!! LIANN!!!! WE'RE GOING HEAD TO HEAD AGAIN!!!! (distant LiAnn): whaaaaaat? I SAID, WE'RE GOING HEAD TO HEAD! (LiAnn): OW! My antennae! Okay. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 19:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost done... I just need to finish Umbreon. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 10:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Good. I saw me on your YouTube video. Great work.Invader Joeli,signing off 22:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Another place conquered. Jotho is now under our control. I am going to Alanfoer.Invader Joeli,signing off 22:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New Avatar. I changed my avatar :D Im going to change it to my Irken Photo when your done with Umbreon.Invader Joeli,signing off 14:51, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture Request I apologize for the inconvienience, but due to circumstances out of my control, LiAnn cannot make the pictures. I, however, did make them, but was delayed. Sorry about that. Here you go! Thanks. Got a Globty? Anyways. Yes, its a Pokemon refrence. Do you know/remember i took over Jotho. Another reason why i like this name. And when will you post our SIRS on YouTube (you said) Invader Joeli,signing off 19:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Woah! WOW! i got the Lucky 3000th edit. Thank you Tallest!Invader Joeli,signing off 19:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Awkward Question Um...I just met you, and this is crazy, but there isn't any evidence I can find so I wanna ask... BE YOU MALE OR FEMALE?!?!?! What's Wikia? Don't you mean Wikipedia- SHUT! UP! 07:13, November 23, 2012 (UTC)